Os prazeres e pesares de Perséfone
by Hime-vl
Summary: Perséfone estava entediada com o submundo conseguiu convencer seu marido a liberá-la pra visitar sua mãe mais cedo. Porém, ela não estava preparada para a aventura em forma de um lindo mortal (será?) que a esperava.


Os prazeres e pesares de Perséfone

Nas profundezas do Submundo, na fortaleza do grande Hades, vivia uma jovem deusa: Perséfone. Há muito, ela havia se visto presa ao deus do Submundo, o mesmo tramara para que se casassem. Mesmo sendo uma deusa, Perséfone ainda era apenas uma jovem, e odiava ter que passar a eternidade indo periodicamente ao Submundo, para satisfazer seu desprezível marido, e sua honra a impedia de traí-lo, pobre deusa, mal sabia ela que suas ações futuras a trariam ainda mais dor e sofrimento.

Já na companhia de Hades, Perséfone descontava as frustrações, de sua vida no esposo:

—Não se cansa de tratar-me feito seu adorno?! Já disse que não desfilarei pelo seu reino como se fosse sua esposa feliz, ambos sabemos o quão mentiroso é esse fato, então por que insiste que vai me levar por aí como se fosse seu troféu?— disse ela aos gritos.

—Se tu não és feliz comigo, é só porque não queres, em todos esses anos fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para te alegrar sem pedir nada em troca, mesmo assim tudo que recebi de tua parte foi rebeldia. O que custava sair para um passeio comigo?—disse Hades em seu tom sereno.

—Mas é claro! Como pude demorar tanto para perceber o quão generoso você foi ao me negar um amor e me afastar de minha mãe tudo de uma só vez?! Eu não lhe devo nada.

—Criança tola, o amor é a maior das ilusões humanas, engana-se ao pensar que sua vida seria melhor sem mim, eu lhe fiz um favor tirando-lhe daqueles inferiores. Sua convivência com os mortais lhe tornaram fraca, você parece se esquecer de quem realmente é—disse ele com sarcasmo.

—Quem me dera eu pudesse esquecer quem sou, pelo menos não saberia o quão amaldiçoada sou por passar a eternidade presa à você—disse Perséfone com certa tristeza. Seu orgulho não a deixava admitir mas as palavras de Hades a feriam, não por virem com tanto desdém, mas por serem verdade, amor era algo além do que ela poderia sonhar, e o deus do Submundo sabia como usar isso para magoá-la.

—Você não deveria me desafiar com tanta serenidade criança, os outros que o fizeram desejaram ter o luxo que é a morte—disse Hades com ainda mais desdém na voz.

—E o que você ainda tem para tirar de mim?—disse Perséfone querendo terminar aquela discussão. Um silêncio ensurdecedor perdurava na sala, se existiu em qualquer dos reinos ódio maior que o de Perséfone por seu esposo, era desconhecido. O único alívio da jovem deusa, eram os seis meses que passava com sua mãe, Deméter.

Na primavera e verão Perséfone tinha permissão para sair do Submundo, onde os olhos atentos de Hades a vigiavam todo o tempo, para ser livre junto de sua amada mãe no mundo dos mortais.

Ainda era inverno mas ela não podia suportar mais a presença do marido, então começou a pedir-lhe para ir ver a mãe mais cedo:

—Que diferença fazem alguns dias? Só estou pedindo-lhe que me deixe ir até minha mãe um pouco antes do prazo.—disse Perséfone quase que implorando.

—Nosso tempo juntos vai até o último dia de inverno, ainda faltam duas luas para acabar, até lá engula sua ansiedade e não me faça perder tempo com suas discussões infantis— disse Hades irredutível.

—Por que você tem sempre que ser tão desprezível? São só alguns dias!

—Se eu cumpro com minha parte do acordo eu espero que cumpra com a sua, pode me chamar do que quiser, mas não sairá daqui antes do tempo.

—Por favor, você mesmo diz que quer me ver feliz, me faria muito feliz ver a neve com minha mãe— disse ela fazendo uso de todos os seus dotes persuasivos.

Os dois trocaram olhares por um tempo, até que ele cedeu atendendo ao seu pedido, Perséfone o abraçou em agradecimento como nunca havia feito antes, por um momento o ódio entre os dois pareceu cessar. Mas que ironia: Hades, o grande deus do Submundo, é capaz de ir contra sua própria palavra pelos encantos de sua mulher.

Ele então deu ordem há Thânatus, o deus da morte, que a levasse até a mãe. Chegando em Árgus, cidade onde estava Deméter, Perséfone seguiu sozinha.

Ao se encontrarem, Deméter estava em prantos, como sempre aliás, quando não estava com a filha, estava sempre muito triste, mas isso mudava subitamente sempre que se viam, porém desta vez a deusa melindre teve uma reação diferente:

—Minha filha, o que faz aqui? Faltam duas luas para o fim do inverno, algo de errado aconteceu?—disse Deméter pasma ao ver Perséfone.

—Não, não há nada de errado, apenas não conseguia mais permanecer naquele inferno, então resolvi vir vê mais cedo—disse ela, com serenidade, em resposta.

—Então ele simplesmente a liberou mais cedo?—disse Deméter incrédula.

—Sim, talvez Hades o temível, esteja finalmente tornando-se um menos desprezível—disse Perséfone com ironia no tom de voz.

—Houve um tempo em que eu acreditei que ele seria capaz disso, porém hoje vejo que os deuses são o que são, e não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso—disse Deméter com tristeza na voz.

—Vamos mamãe, anime-se, não está feliz em me ver?! O que ainda lhe entristece?—disse ela tentando fazer com que se animasse.

—Tem razão, não há mais motivo para tristeza, minha filha está aqui então devemos comemorar—disse Deméter com uma respiração pesada.

—Sim, isso mesmo —Disse Perséfone—por que não observamos a cidade? Eu sempre gostei da vista daqui.

As duas então se dirigiram até uma colina próxima e observaram as luzes de Árgus, já era fim do inverno, mas a cidade ainda estava encoberta pela neve, era uma vista deslumbrante. As duas passaram o resto da noite ali, abraçadas, sem dizer uma só palavra, apenas apreciando a presença uma da outra, sabendo que isso não havia de durar.

Passou-se muito tempo desde a chegada de Perséfone, já era solstício de verão, uma data especial para os mortais, o Festival da Colheita, o Rei organizara um desfile em culto à Deméter, com dança e um banquete público em honra dela. Perséfone amava essas festas e sempre aparecia em sua forma mortal.

Era quase noite quando, ela dançava em uma roda com outras meninas, estavam todos felizes, as belas jovens rodopiavam repetidamente em volta da fogueira no ritmo da música, quando de repente, gritos assustados irromperam na ágora, a música parara e tudo que se ouvia era a correria da multidão apavorada, o desespero tomara conta do coração de Perséfone:" Por que estão todos correndo tão assustados?" Pensou ela. Foi então que a multidão se abriu e ela pôde ver a causa, um touro descontrolado estava destruindo tudo, a fera parecia ter o dobro do tamanho dos outros touros, tinha pelos tão negros quanto a noite, seus chifres brancos eram como lanças forjadas pelo melhor dos ferreiros, tão pontudos quanto o garfo de Hades, seus olhos vermelhos como o Tártaro carregavam uma fúria desenfreada.

A besta poderosa ficou cara a cara com Perséfone, enquanto corria em sua direção, a cada respiração a proximidade entre eles aumentava, e conforme se aproximavam mais respiração dela acelerava. Foi então que num piscar de olhos um homem surgiu entre eles, alto e de porte atlético, seus cabelos loiros caíam pelos ombros, ele não tinha armadura ou qualquer arma além de uma pequena adaga na cintura, parecia loucura o que estava fazendo, aparentemente o homem queria morrer de forma memorável. Perséfone ficou parada sem reação, como um mortal pretendia parar um touro desenfreado, era suicídio. O touro chifrou o homem na barriga que ao invés de ser arremessado, agarrou seus chifres e firmou os pés no chão, e deu apenas três passos para trás, ficaram agarrados por mais um tempo, o touro chacoalhou a cabeça até que o cedeu e caiu ao chão, o homem pisou no pescoço da fera e tirou a adaga da cintura, uma bela arma, feita de um bom aço e com o cabo encrustado em joias, fera fechou os olhos aceitando o seu fim, o estranho estava preparado para desferir o golpe final quando foi impedido por Perséfone:

—O que está fazendo?—disse ela em tom de revolta.

—Ora, como assim o que estou fazendo? Estou terminando com este animal—disse o estranho com uma voz rígida.

—Você não vai sacrificar o pobre animal!—disse Perséfone ainda mais revoltada.

—Pobre animal? Este touro teria lhe matado se eu não aparecesse, aliás de nada—disse o rapaz inconformado.

—E por que eu o agradeceria?

—Acabei de lhe salvar da morte, e não recebo nem ao menos um obrigado!—disse o estranho incrédulo.

—E quem lhe disse que eu precisava ser salva? Eu poderia ter salvo a mim mesma—disse ela em tom arrogante.

—Bom, não se pode esperar educação de todos não é mesmo—disse ele e continuou o que havia começado.

—Você não sacrificará este animal!—ela gritou dessa vez puxando o braço dele com força.

—Se eu não o fizer outro fará, é festival, logo mais haverá um banquete, acha mesmo que um touro descontrolado irá durar muito mais tempo—disse o homem furioso.

—Que seja então—disse ela—mas olhe para os olhos dele, hoje quando você se deitará sabendo que tirou a vida de um ser que age por instinto.

O estranho não hesitou em cravar a adaga no pescoço do animal, enquanto ele sangrava Perséfone deu as costas furiosa, sendo uma deusa, ela odiava o fato de que um mortal se impusesse à ela daquela forma.

O festival voltou à normalidade, sem mais touros descontrolados ou estranhos arrogantes. Quem aquele mortal pensa ser, quanta empáfia, salvar-me, se não me movi foi para parar o animal. Apesar de seus pensamentos havia algo naquele mortal que a intrigava, obviamente era muito forte, porém havia algo mais, ele tinha um jeito imponente, era corajoso, seus olhos eram de um azul penetrante e tinham um ar misterioso, e sua pele branca iluminada pelo fogo dava um ar heroico a cena. De fato não era um homem comum, nunca um mortal ficara tanto tempo em seus pensamentos e esse não haveria de sair tão fácil.

Era quase hora do grande banquete, todos faziam os agradecimentos à Deméter pela fartura da colheita. Uma enorme mesa fora montada ao longo da ágora para acomodar todos que quisessem participar. Perséfone dirigiu-se à mesa com a multidão, ao olhar de relance para o lado teve uma surpresa, o estranho que havia parado o touro estava bem ao seu lado, maldição, ela fingiu não tê-lo visto para evitar ter que falar sobre o ocorrido, mas não adiantou:

—Ainda é tempo de se desculpar e agradecer—disse ele com um tom sarcástico—não sou um homem rancoroso.

—E eu não sou uma donzela que precisa ser salva—disse Perséfone sem ceder—se é o que procura, deveria ir importunar à outra.

—Olhe, por que não esquecemos isso tudo e começamos de novo?—disse ele dessa vez com uma voz gentil—eu me chamo Petros, e você?

—Será que preciso ser mais clara?—disse ela cortando o assunto—não tenho interesse algum em você.

—Você pode repetir isso o quanto quiser, mas seus olhos estão lhe traindo—disse ele com um tom galante e uma piscadela—eu sempre sei quando uma donzela mente—disse aproximando seu rosto do dela lentamente—e você não é sequer boa nisso.

A proximidade dos dois era tanta, que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O coração dela acelerava a cada palavra de Petros, seu folego vacilava, por um segundo Perséfone se viu em um mundo diferente do seu, sentia-se tão leve que poderia tocar os céus. Mas então, em um lapso de realidade, ela o repulsou com uma mão no rosto.

—E... Eu... afaste-se! —gaguejou Perséfone—eu perdi a fome—disse ela com a voz trêmula e falha.

Perséfone se levantou da mesa apressadamente, Petros não conseguia entender qual era o problema, desconcertado quanto à sua reação seria eufemismo, provavelmente nenhuma outra donzela reagira assim aos seus encantos antes, ficou sentado por um instante antes de sair da mesa atrás de Perséfone. Ela corria para um beco ali próximo, e ele a seguia a passos largos. Ela parou no beco deserto, ofegante, pálida, trêmula, nunca nenhum homem a deixara assim, pelo menos não como Petros o fizera. Ela recuperava o fôlego quando percebeu que ele a havia seguido.

—Qual é o problema?—disse Petros tentando entender à situação— fui muito rápido? Aceite meu perdão por favor, eu não farei de novo.

—Não, você não entende, você não é o problema, o problema é que—Perséfone respirou hesitante— já sou comprometida.

—Isso é mentira, moças comprometidas não andam por aí sozinhas—disse ele incrédulo.

—Petros—disse ela com tristeza, pronunciando seu nome pela primeira vez—por favor entenda, não posso ter nada com você, isso lhe custaria a vida.

—Pois eu enfrentaria uma manada inteira de touros como aquele, se fosse preciso para tê-la—o olhar de Petros prometia tanta paixão que a deixou fraca e quente.

—Eu fui prometida aos olhos dos deuses—disse ela com uma voz baixa que tentava convencer mais a si que a ele—se eu desonrar esse voto a fúria deles cairá sobre nós.

—Então eu derrubarei o Olimpo, e mandarei a própria Hera ao Tártaro—disse Petros com convicção.

Perséfone derrubara uma lágrima pelo que iria fazer, sabia que ele não seria capaz disso, mesmo que ele falasse como um verdadeiro deus, mas mesmo assim foi contra todos os seus instintos, tudo do que fugirá a vida inteira. Tomou-o pelo braço e beijou-o com intensa paixão, como se fosse a última vez, ela sentia uma emoção totalmente desconhecida, algo que sempre pensara estar além de seu alcance, sentira paixão, sentira que encontrou um amor.

—Só por hoje, esqueça tudo que lhe impede, só por hoje seja minha, eu lhe garanto que os um voto com os deuses, não vale mais do que uma só lembrança feliz, em uma vida de falsos amores—disse Petros roucamente, sua voz carregada com tanta intensidade e promessas, que a fizera ficar arrepiada com tanto desejo.

Perséfone não era capaz de resistir a tanto, as palavras dele a faziam esquecer sua vida, sua honra, tudo com que se importava agora era aproveitar esse momento.

—Sim, só por hoje serei livre—disse ela mais a si mesma do que a Petros.

—Será que agora posso saber seu nome?

—Tessa—Perséfone hesitou.

—Pois então Tessa - seu timbre era quase uma carícia em sua pele - eu lhe prometo que jamais esquecerá essa noite – isso fez com que seu núcleo se aquecesse.

Os dois voltaram ao festival, com um sorriso largo, dançaram juntos toda a noite, ao final da foram observar o luar nas colinas. Petros a elogiava todo o tempo, dizia que o sol devia invejar o brilho do sorriso dela, e que a lua não era tão bela quanto seus olhos. Suas palavras eram dignas de um deus, tudo nele a fazia querer mais e mais.

Aquela noite parecia simplesmente perfeita, mas algo viria para provar o contrário. Perséfone não sendo capaz de pensar em mais nada, por isso não percebera que estava sendo vigiada. Thânatos esteve vigiando cada um de seus passos, desde que chegaram a Árgus, e o que viu já era o bastante para que a fúria de Hades a açoitasse assim que pusesse os pés no Submundo. Perséfone nem sequer sonhava com o mal que iria enfrentar, poderia ser difícil lidar com o estranho amor do deus do mundo inferior, porém pior seria enfrentar o ódio dele.

Ao amanhecer, depois de assistir Perséfone com seu amante, o deus da morte foi sem hesitação contar ao seu mestre sobre a traição de Perséfone. Não muito longe dali, ele foi violentamente parado pelo mortal que se deitara com Perséfone, Petros surgiu das árvores como um corvo, e com um golpe rápido tomou a atenção de Thânatos.

—Você não contará nada a ninguém, está me ouvindo criado?!—disse ele com tamanha raiva, seus olhos eram como tempestades.

—Mortal insolente!—disse Thânatos levantando sua foice—o deus do Submundo ficará feliz em punir sua alma pela eternidade!

Com só uma das mãos, Petros parou a lâmina e disse:

—Seu mestre não teria minha alma nem que fosse a última no mundo.

Petros começou a mudar diante dos olhos de Thânatos, ele cresceu pelo menos duas cabeças, seus cabelos começaram a se espalhar e ficar cada vez mais brancos, uma barba de mesma cor começou a crescer em seu rosto, seus olhos começaram a perder a cor até que se tornaram claros como um relâmpago.

—Ze... Zeus—gaguejou ele—não.

—Não se preocupe, lacaio, não me interesso pelo seu sofrimento—disse Zeus com serenidade— seu mestre saberá do ocorrido, mas não pela sua língua—disse golpeando-o com força na cabeça.

Zeus deu as costas, deixando Thânatos caído, ele se dirigia ao Submundo para barganhar com Hades ele mesmo, mas como faria isso é que ainda não sabia, o deus do mundo inferior não era conhecido por aceitar traições.

Após passar pelo barqueiro, Zeus se dirigiu a sala do trono de Hades, de onde vigiava todas as almas. Ao chegar surpreendeu-se com o quão majestosa era a sala, com um teto abobadado todo pintado com histórias sobre Hades, colunas negras decoradas com a imagem de Cérbero em vermelho serpenteando por elas, o piso do uma pedra escura com fissuras vermelhas parecia roubar a alma de quem olhava e ao final da sala estava o grande trono e atrás estavam chamas e almas gritando, as almas dos piores que já pisaram na Terra, condenados a passarem a eternidade sendo punidos pelo Hades em pessoa. Zeus foi recebido ali com olhar de desdém e repulsa.

—Irmão—disse ele sendo interrompido.

—Primeiro vem até mim, depois me chama de irmão, o Olimpo deve estar desmoronando—disse Hades calmamente.

—Se estiver disposto a me escutar...

—Vá direto ao ponto—interrompeu novamente o deus do Submundo—provavelmente não é nada pior do que imagino.

—É sobre Perséfone—antes que terminasse Hades que lançou um olhar fuzilante—ontem houve um festival ao qual eu sempre vou e...

Antes que pudesse terminar, antes mesmo que pudesse reagir, Hades pegou-o pelo pescoço e o levantou o mais alto que seus braços lhe permitiam.

—Como ousa?!—seu tom era como aço, as almas agitaram-se, parecia que todo o lugar vibrava com a emoção de Hades—Vir ao MEU reino, dizer que se deitou com a MINHA mulher! Eu sempre lhe achei arrogante, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão tolo.

—Eu não—disse Zeus tentando libertar-se.

—Silêncio!—Interrompeu Hades novamente—não aceitarei suas mentiras—disse num giro pressionando Zeus contra o degrau com tanta força, Cerbero se aproximou de seu mestre com os lábios repuxados pelo rosnado estrondoso que refletia a fúria de seu mestre—de todas as moças que você poderia ter, qualquer mortal cairia ao seus pés num estalar de dedos, mas é claro que não é o bastante, você tinha que usa-la como se fosse sua!

—Ela não pareceu ter problemas em ser minha—disse Zeus sem entregar os pontos.

Hades então o socou de novo e de novo, até que não se pudesse ver os olhos.

—Qual o problema? Não se sente tão forte como quando está entre os mortais? — disse ele ofegante, parecia que o próprio Tártaro pulsava com seu raiva—é porque aqui é MINHA casa!—disse chutando-o para a porta—aqui EU sou o mais forte!

—Eu posso lhe compensar—disse Zeus humilhado—posso dar-lhe qualquer uma que quiser, desde as Pleiades até a mais linda das mulheres—disse tentando persuadi-lo—apenas diga e eu irei trazê-la a sua porta!

Hades hesitou e então disse:

—Eu escolho Hera.

—O que?!—disse Zeus incrédulo.

—Você desonrou a minha mulher, então eu quero a sua—disse Hades levantando-se e sentando-se em seu trono—se até o último dia do solstício Hera não estiver sentada ao meu lado neste trono.

—Você fará o que?—disse Zeus interrompendo com deboche—irá me matar? Eu sou um deus do Olimpo! Você não tem chance contra mim além dos seus portões, se eu puser meus pés fora daqui, você jamais verá a mim ou Perséfone novamente.

— Ah os olimpianos e sua imortalidade, vejamos como sua preciosa humanidade se sai contra uma legião de almas furiosas, todas prontas para obedecer minhas ordens—Hades parou e as chamas reacenderam, os gritos atrás dele começaram a entoar um cântico macabro—eu vou repetir caso você não tenha entendido, se Hera não for minha até o último dia do solstício, a Terra se tornará um grande cemitério, só então irmãozinho, veremos como se sai quando, ao invés das preces dos mortais, que lhe fortalecem, ouvirem os seus gritos de dor e desespero, todos clamando pela minha misericórdia—disse ele com seu sorriso mais sádico—eu não posso mata-lo,mas posso fazê-lo querer estar morto.

—Você não pode fazer isso!—disse Zeus amedrontado como nunca estivera na vida—dizimar a humanidade significa dizimar todo deus existente esse seria o nosso fim.

—Não todos—disse Hades com uma serenidade apavorante— só vocês olimpianos, que sobrevivem das preces dos mortais, mas não eu, eu encontro minha força no caos, no desespero e na morte, esse seria o meu apogeu. Vá, Zeus, traga-me Hera, a menos que queira se ver subjugado como um dia fez com nosso pai.

—Como espera que eu convença Hera a permanecer aqui?—disse Zeus humilhado.

— Querido irmão, esse nem mesmo será seu maior problema, lidar com sua loucura de sua esposa quando descobrir mais uma de suas escapadas, esse sim é um problemão —disse Hades debochando da situação.

Zeus deu as costas e saiu furioso. Nunca o rei do Olimpo fora tratado de tal forma, e já havia enfrentado o irmão inúmeras vezes, porém nunca o vira forte a esse ponto. A fúria de Hades deixara de ser o problema no momento, por agora a preocupação era enfrentar Hera, cuja ira por ser traída, era capaz de estremecer os montes.

No caminho até sua esposa, Zeus avistou Perséfone sentada observando os pássaros. Assumiu sua forma humana novamente, e foi até ela, na intenção de explicar a situação.

—Tessa—disse ele se sentando ao seu lado.

—Petros, é tão bom vê-lo, pensei que nunca mais me procuraria —disse ela eufórica—eu pensei em tudo que tivemos noite passada, em tudo que me disse, e estou disposta lutar.

—Tessa—disse ele interrompendo-a—nós não podemos ficar juntos, eu lhe prometi uma noite inesquecível e foi o que lhe dei, agora é hora de voltar a sua vida.

—Sim eu entendo—disse Perséfone com os olhos flamejantes de tanta raiva—você é só mais um bajulador, desses que só usam as mulheres e jogam fora como se fossem um resto, como eu pude ser tão tola?—ela questionava a si mesma.

—Tessa.

—Silêncio!—interrompeu ela—guarde bem minhas palavras, você nunca mais irá usar mulher alguma na vida—exclamou impondo-se como uma verdadeira deusa.

—Perséfone!—interrompeu ele pondo fim ao engodo mútuo. Um silêncio tomou conta da situação.

—Como disse?—disse ela com a voz trêmula.

—Isso mesmo—disse ele esclarecendo—agora que tenho sua atenção ouça bem, você deve retornar ao Submundo o mais rápido possível, sem despedidas e sem tempo para choros, vá, e não saia da visão de Hades, você vai preferir lidar com ele.

—Como, como um mortal pode saber sobre mim?—disse Perséfone incerta. Zeus então assumiu sua forma real, deixando-a sem chão, desnorteada.

—Ze. Zeus—gaguejou ela—não pode ser, se Hades me descobriu este é o meu fim—disse ela temendo o que a aguardava.

—Não é o fim, não ainda, faça como eu lhe disse e talvez você sobreviva para ver o próximo verão—disse Zeus apressado.

Sem mais questionamentos Perséfone foi o mais rápido que pôde para o Submundo, enquanto Zeus seguia para uma missão impossível, arrastar Hera do Olimpo ao Submundo.

Frente a frente com sua esposa, ele a forçava com tudo o que tinha.

—Os mares e oceanos todos secarão, e a neve das montanhas virará lã, antes que eu me sente ao lado daquele verme pútrido!—gritou Hera tão alto que qualquer um no Olimpo escutaria—ainda mais por conta de uma tolice sua, eu irei arrancar os fios de cabelo da maldita um a um, e depois esfolarei sua pele para que nunca mais chegue perto de homem algum!

—Engana-se se pensa que estou lhe pedindo algo, não permitirei que a Terra pereça perante Hades—disse Zeus andando em direção à Hera.

—Se presa tanto pelos seus queridos mortais, por que não pensou neles antes de dormir com a mulher daquele maldito?!—exclamou Hera entre um gole e outro de vinho.

—Não quero mais escutar suas lamúrias—disse Zeus agarrando-a pela cintura e pondo-a nos ombros—você irá para o Submundo nem que isso seja meu último ato como um deus.

Zeus começou a carrega-la cortando céus e terras, Hera gritava e tão alto que o próprio Cronos ouvira do Tártaro. O percurso durou três dias e três noites, e por três dias e três noites nenhum ser nem o próprio Orfeu dormia, Hera lutava e gritava, e as vezes escapava, mas era logo pega e arrastada de volta. Durante todo o percurso ouvia-se pragas e mais pragas rogadas contra todos aqueles que traíssem seus votos, Hera estava prestes a cair e queria que todos que fossem como Zeus pagassem, e em seu último ato como deusa do Olimpo, lançava maldições que ficariam para sempre sobre a Terra.

Ao final já não se ouvia mais a voz aguda dela ao pisar no Submundo todo seu fôlego, assim como seu poder haviam se esgotado era o seu fim. Mas Hera não haveria de cair sozinha, matar a Zeus não era uma opção mas ela o faria pagar mesmo assim.

—Eu, Hera, nascida do matrimônio, ungida pelo sangue dos fieis o amaldiçoo!—entoou ela contra Zeus—Você nunca mais terá relação alguma com ser algum, nem mortal, nem deus, nem alma e nem sombra, vivo ou morto. Eu o amaldiçoo à uma eternidade de solidão, para que nunca mais, ninguém tenha o azar que eu tive de ter a vida destruída, esta maldição perdurará tanto quanto a humanidade, e em nome de todos aqueles que são fieis eu digo: este selo só será rompido quando a última gota de sangue do último mortal cair, só então você estará livre.

Estava feito, a maldição que garantiria que ele tivesse uma eternidade para se arrepender de todos os seus atos, nunca mais, nenhum ser cruzaria o caminho de Zeus.

Na sala do trono Perséfone se via cara a cara com Hades que estava estranhamente calmo, não parecia o mesmo que havia espancado o irmão.

—Você tem ciência de que seus atos desonraram não só a mim, mas também a você e a sua honra?—disse Hades com certo cinismo na voz. Perséfone não entendia o porquê então apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo.

—E você se arrepende do que fez?—perguntou ele.

—Nem por um segundo—disse Perséfone levantando a cabeça e encarando-o .

—Sua sinceridade me comove—disse Hades com seu sorriso sádico novamente no rosto—minhas recentes vitórias contra meu irmão me deixaram um tanto benevolente—ele fez uma pausa e olhou para as almas gritando nas chamas—você tem o meu perdão.

Perséfone sorriu aliviada, mas antes que pudesse agradecer, as portas do grande salão abriram-se de repente, ela se virou para ver do que se tratava. Era Hera trazendo a fúria dos fiéis. Perséfone encarou Hades novamente.

—Infelizmente—disse Hades com escárnio—meu perdão não é o único que se faz necessário.

—Não! Por favor!—exclamou ela—me salve e eu serei sua para sempre!

Ele sorriu ele levou uma taça de, seja lá o que era aquilo, à boca e sorriu.

—Tenha um bom sofrimento eterno minha amada.

Hera então puxou Perséfone e a golpeou no rosto repetidamente, até que seu belo rosto não fosse reconhecível.

—Agora olhe para o seu reflexo e veja o monstro que você realmente é—disse Hera forçando Perséfone a se olhar no piso—podre, horrenda, sem alma, tudo que pensa é em si mesma, não se importando se os outros perdem tudo o que mais valorizavam—disse arrastando-a por todo o Submundo, além do fim do rio Estige, até os buracos que terminavam no interior do Tártaro—este é o lugar de monstros desalmados como você, e é onde você pagará pelos seus atos por toda a eternidade.

Hera condenou Perséfone a passar toda a eternidade em sofrimento, nossa jovem deusa, que passou a vida inteira presa a alguém que odiava, estava agora livre para viver uma tormenta sem fim, e tudo que conseguia pensar era em como a paixão pela qual tanto ansiava, acabara com o resquício de felicidade que a restava.

By: Guilherme Henrique 2ºE

Eletiva – Deuses e Heróis


End file.
